El Antiguo Clan Uzumaki
by Frentu-chan
Summary: En alguna parte del país del fuego existía una villa llamada la villa del remolino.De sus habitantes se decía que sabían hablarle al fuego y hacerle obedecer,y su líder se hacía llamar la Sombra del Fuego.Pero su explendor duro muy poco...


**El clan Uzumaki**

En alguna parte del gran país del fuego, allá entre las montañas donde la lluvia cae día si, día también; una muchacha de unos once años corría bajo la lluvia. Su pelo anaranjado caía mojado sobre los hombros conforme las lágrimas del cielo regresaban .

Su mirada tierra buscaba entre las gotas el lugar acordado. Pero la muchachita no se caracterizaba precisamente por su gran orientación.

Temblando, bajo el cielo grisáceo, caminaba sin rumbo. Su nariz estaba enrojecida y todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Entonces vio una figura entre la cortina de agua. Una extraña figura que se acercó veloz hacia ella. La chica quiso apartarse de su camino, con la mala suerte de entorpecerlo y estar a punto de mancharse la cara de barro.

-Cuidado niñata, mira por donde andas.

-Lo siento.- Contestó su voz tímida. Pero su expresión cambió al instante que reconoció la figura con la que se había tropezado.

Era una mujer más o menos alta que andaría cercana a la treintena. Llevaba el pelo azul, demasiado brillante, por lo que al instante supo que estaba cubriendo su hermosa cabellera anaranjada. Sus ojos azules estaban maquillados con una sombra azul plata, muy hermosa, que hacía su mirada más dulce. Sus labios, maquillados con una especie de gloss, se movían rítmicamente, como si masticaran algo.

Mas sus formas la hacían parecer una mujer con carácter. Llevaba una especie de túnica negra atada a la cintura como una sudadera.Cubriendo su cuerpo una camiseta blanca de manga corta, que apenas llegaba a cubrir la barriga entera y un pantalón azul marino, de tiro algo bajo, que se metía por dentro de los botines militares.

La mujer, con uno de sus brazos en jarra y el otro apuntando a la nariz de la muchacha, rió a carcajada limpia.

-Vamos niñata. ¿Te has vuelto a perder?- Dijo con burla mientras hacía un globo con el chicle y lo esplotaba encima de sus narices, solo para volver a reir.

-¡Claro que no me he perdido!.-Se sonrojó-Solo esperaba a que vinieseis.

-Por eso caminabas en dirección contraria.-Sonrió y pasó una mano por encima de su hombro.- Anda, vamos, que está lloviendo fuerte.

-Como si antes no lluviese suficiente.

La peliazulada hizo otro globo, que acabó por explotar, y desató la túnica.

-Anda, pequeña, métete aquí debajo.- La pelinaranja asintió.

Las dos se metieron debajo de la tela negra que, al menos, protegía sus cabezas de la lluvia. Las dos juntas, con las cabezas pegadas daban un espectáculo peculiar. Se tropezaban continuamente la una con los pies de la otra y a punto estuvieron de caer. Pero ninguna de las dos se separó o intentó abandonar la protección de la oscura tela. Cansadas de dar el cante decidieron empezar a correr. Y así, corriendo ,llegaron a lo que en tiempos fuera la puerta de una gran mansión.

La puerta estaba entreabierta dejando ver un rostro maternal y un poco preocupado. Sus ojos violáceos destacaban las rayas moradas verticales que adornaban sus mejillas, dándole un aire de India.

Vestía una Yukata magenta/violeta, más oscura que su pelo, color granate. Sobre su espalda adornaba un hermoso remolino, símbolo de la Villa. Sus piernas estaban medio moradas por culpa del frío, ya que solo estaban cubiertas hasta un cuarto del muslo por un diminuto pantalón blanco. Sus pies estaban envueltos en calcetines blancos y parecía que se acababa de desprender de sus sandalias.

Las dos kunoichis corrieron en dirección a la casa en cuanto la vieron detrás de la puerta, y por poco se la llevan por delante.

-!Hey¡ Calma. Ni que tuviesemos tanta prisa.

-¡Hola Rin! Me alegro de verte.-Sonrió Moegi, la pelianaranjada.

-¿Moegi?¿No me digas que has vuelto a salir sin paraguas?- La joven miró hacia el techo con las mejillas sonrojadas, dando a entender que Rin había dado en el clavo. La peligranate inchó levemente los mofletes con expresión molesta y desapareció por la segunda puerta a la derecha para reaparecer con un par de toallas. Tendió una a la peliazulada y enrolló la otra a la cabeza de la pobre Moegi, que a aquellas alturas estaba completamente roja.

Su acompañante enredó su toalla al rededor del pelo, cual turbante, se sacó las botas, y se dirigió al cuarto del que instantes antes había salido Rin.

-Ei Konan, ¿a donde vas?

-Tranquila.Voy a cambiarme. Nos vemos despues.

-Pero Konan...-Como única respuesta escuchó el globo de chicle romperse.

Moegi apretó los puños mientras Rin luchaba con la toalla contra la inmensa maraña de pelo mojado, intentando secarlo.

-Aih, si yo tuviera tanto pelo...-Se lamentó Rin, entritecida. Aquel día de lluvia la hacía parecer gris y débil, como si su vida se fuera a apagar de un momento a otro. Su pelo granate apenas llegaba a sus hombros. Era fino y delgaducho y parecía tan enfermo como su portadora, quien apenas se sostenía en pie.

-Deja, ya sigo yo. -Dijo la niña avergonzada de ser una carga.

-Tranquila, ya acabé. Puedes ir a aquel cuarto de ahí-Señaló la puerta antagónica a la que había cruzado Konan.-Y encontrarás una yukata amarilla. Creo que es de tu talla. Póntela. En diez minutos debes estar con ella en el vestíbulo. Para llegar solo tienes...

-Que cruzar por la primera puerta al fondo, lo se.

-Bien. No llegues tarde. La Kazekage espera.

Moegi asintió. Le resultaba extraño llamar Kazekage a la líder, pues la Kazekage era Tsunade-sama. Pero al parecer ese nombre ya lo habían ido utilizando los de su familia desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Moegi suspiró.¿Como era que se había metido en aquello?

Cruzó la primera puerta y se descalzó para tirarse sobre la colcha de girasoles. Aquella era la única habitación que le gustaba de aquel lugar. Todo amarillo anaranjado:El suelo, las alfombras, el puff del otro lado, el armario de la pared de la izquierda...Y las cortinas de cuadro Vichy amarillo, como a ella le gustaba. En algún lugar había una silla y una mesa blanca, toda llena de pinceles y lápices y hojas de papel con pequeños dibujos que no eran más que intentos de escapar de aquel lugar y de aquel momento.

Pero la vida había querido que buscara sus raices y que, por desgracia, las encontrara en aquel lugar.

Hundió la cabeza entre las sábanas y apretó fuerte los ojos, para abrirlos y despertar de la pesadilla. Pero la pesadilla seguía ahí. Frustrada cogió el vestido y lo probó sin ponérselo frente al espejo.

Era bonito, color anaranjado mucho más claro que su pelo, como a ella le gustaba. Realmente, no entendía como Rin podía llamar a aquello amarillo. Pasó un dedo por el borde de la tela fina de seda y disfrutó del contacto. Su dedo se paró en el cuello y empujó la tela hacia fuera para poder ver la etiqueta y comprobar que no tenía.

-"Si no hay más remedio"-Pensó. Pues la única manera que tenía de saber si era o no su talla era probándolo.

Se desprendió de los vaqueros pirata y del chaleco y la camiseta anaranjada, que acabaron todos por el suelo. Sin mirarse se introdujo en la prenda por abajo, entreabriendo los ojos pare ver su silueta y, finalmente, abriéndolos para mirar el resultado.

Parecía sentarle bien con el color de los ojos, marrón miel. Lás mejillas de Moegi se colorearon al pensar en los piropos que Konohamaru le hecharía si le viese con el puesto y esto la animó un poco. Lo colocó bien,con rapidez, solo para confirmar sus sospechas: Le quedaba como un guante.

Sonrió. Al menos, entre las nubes, parecía asomar un rayito de sol.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama y miró el techo. Pensó en los buenos momentos de Konoha, bajo el sol de la tarde, persiguiendo a un gato o algo por el estilo.Aquellas tardes peleando contra el testarudo de Konohamaru y sus trastadas, viéndolo sonreír, enfadandose por decir que aquello no estaba bien... Aquello si era felicidad y no lo que ahora vivía, atrapada entre aquellas cuatro paredes.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió lentamente chirriando para que una cabellera pelirroja se asomara. Llevaba una Yukata marrón, igual a la suya y a la de Rin. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unas gafas cuadradas que no dejabna diferenciar su color. En sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa al verla.

-Así que estás aquí cari. Te estamos todas esperando.-Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Moegi

Odiaba que la llamasen cari, lo odiaba con toda su alma. Y más si quien se lo lamaba era ella, pues lo hacía con una voz repiqueteante que la ponía de los nervios, con una sonrisa pintada.

Odiaba su falsedad y todo en ella en particular. Empezando por su manera de hablar.

-Voy.- Se levantó de un salto y guardó cuidado de no chocarse con ella al pasar por la puerta.

Avanzó dando pequeños saltitos por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta acordada. Frente a ella, Konan y Rin aguardaban. Konan llevaba una Yukata azulada y estaba apoyada con aire cansino en la pared haciendo globitos con un chicle que olía a Moras.

Rin, en el otro lado, la miraba furiosa. Odiaba que Konan hiciese aquello. Lo tomaba como una muestra de mala educación. Y Rin odiaba la mala educación. Mas si las malas formas eran las de Konan. Y no podía quedarse callada. Por eso le decía con amabilidad que aquello la molestaba. Entonces Konan gruñía, Rin se ponía de los nervios y las dos empezaban a discutir.

Como siempre.

Se oyeron pasos. Moegi paró. La discusión también lo hizo. Las dos se pararon un segundo para ver a Moegi pero pronto levantaron un poco la vista. Y quella risa fría y falsa cortó el aire, afilándolo como un sonido demasiado agudo. Otro escalofrío recorrió a Moegi, que ni se giró par saber que quien la había ido a sacar de su habitación estaba tras de ella.

Apretó los puños y avanzó hasta la puerta.

-¿No se supone que la Kazekage tendría que estar ya aquí?-Preguntó con la vista fija en el pomo dorado.

-¡Oh¡Ella está ya en el interior. Si no os importa deberíamos ir entrando.- Todas asintieron y Moegi resopló. Se quedó allí varada, mientras el resto abrían la puerta, sin dignarse siquiera a mirarlas.

-Venga niñata, no seas tonta.-Rió Konan.-Anímate. Yo tampoco quiero estar aquí.-Dió unos golpecitos en su espalda

-Estúpida,- respondió molesta- no me digas como he de ser.-Las puertas se abrieron y todas pasaron al interior de la estancia. Todas menos Moegi, que se quedó mirando como pasaban al interior de la sala y se sentaban cada una en su sitio.

Cada una en un cojín de colores fuertes y vivos frente a una mesita baja de madera clara. Cada una frente a una taza de humeante té. Cada una con una pose, cada una con una Yukata.

Y allá al frente la única mujer algo normal en aquella locura: la que todos llamaban Kazekage. Mujer maternal, mucho más que Rin, cuya dulce voz parecía poder curar cualquier enfermedad. Su cara estaba cubierta por una especie de velo y llevaba un vestido negro luto, que ceñía a la cintura, como los de las reinas medievales occidentales.

Moegi miró la estancia de nuevo. Parecían una secta. Una especie de secta que planeaba acabar con Konoha. Y solo ella parecía saberlo.

Quería escapar de allí.Noo ahora, ni dentro de unos días.Cuanto antes.Peroprimero debía desbaratar sus planes, impedir lo que quisieran hacerle aquellas locas a Konoha. Y no sería tarea fácil.

**OooOOOooO**

**Un nuevo fic. Espero que les guste. Los personajes son todos de Naruto pero están un poco distorsionados, básicamente por que no son Uzumakis en la serie, pero en mi fic si.**

**Ah¡Y por si no lo sabeis Moegi es la niña esta que se parece a un pelele que está en e equipo de Konohamaru.**

**Besos y Gracias por leer**


End file.
